Rising Sun
by she is brighter
Summary: “Emmy,” she whispered, “please don’t leave me.” I looked at her seriously. “Never Bella. I promise." The unlikely love story of two unknowning participants. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Any of the Characters that I use in this story are owned my Stephenie Meyer. I am not, nor will I ever gain any monetary compensation for using them. This included any of the Werewolves, Vampires, Volturi Members, Forks citizens, La Push citizens, Bella's Family, and/or any part of the stories I quote will be noted after each. Everything else is ALL MINE!!

As another note, any and all of the songs I may or may not use in this story all belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Yep, that's right. I'm back. After a forever and ten years I'm back for another go! This one is slightly different… and I welcome reviews.

I also would like to thank those who reviewed HTSAL. The reviews mean a lot to me and I thank you – all of you – for your ongoing support.

Now, please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the latest story.

Rising Sun

Chapter One: the Prelude

..BPOV..

The roads in Forks were always slippery, and tonight was no different. The fog clung fast to the trickles of water sliding down the cold, wet pavement. Most of the population was inside, as it was dangerous to be out and about, but unfortunately, there would be more harm done than good in making a trip.

"Mommy, are we almost there?" I asked. I was huddled up in the back seat, coughing like there was no tomorrow, and shivering with a fever.

"Yes my Bella, we are. The 24hour drug store is right around the corner." She replied patiently. My mom wanted to get me medicine, since I've had this sickness for the last few days.

My mom was the police chief of Forks, and she's held her position of higher authority since my father's untimely death. We still lived in the same little house, on the same little street, and she was always in the office and I was always by myself. She only wanted to protect me I was sure, but then I got sick, and I wasn't getting any better.

"My Bella, my beauty, I love you." She said, just as I heard tired screech in the quiet world. There was a flash of headlights, and then I blacked out.

..EmPOV..

I was out for my usual midnight ride in the woods when I heard screeching tires and a loud crash. The metallic smell of human blood was imminent in the air, and I pulled out my cell phone to call my dad immediately.

"Dad it's me…Come quick." I said, hanging up the phone with a crisp snap."

I ran to the crash sight, and the view was horrible. There was blood everywhere; it looked like the driver of the minivan drive straight into the car of the police chief. After another quick sweep, I discovered her daughter was with her.

"Bella," I breathed. She was one year behind me in school, but I knew her angel-like features anywhere. She was only thirteen, but she was a smart one.

I heard someone come up behind me. "I called the right authorities son. They're on their way with an ambulance." My dad said quietly behind me.

Just as we heard a siren, her eyes fluttered open. "Emmy," she whispered, "please don't leave me."

I looked at her seriously. "Never Bella. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I'm sorry I left , but I've been really busy with bowling. Just accepted an offer to bowl at a D1 school , full 'ship.

Oh yeah , I'm good. Lol. Jk, I just do what I can.

I redid the chapter. They might be shorter, but they're here.

Chapter Two:

bella

There are only two words that can really and honestly describe how I feel. Crutches suck.

Okay, so I'm throwing myself a pity party but crutches are better than wheelchairs.

Oh, I got ahead of myself for a bit. My name is Bella, Bella Swan. When I was fifteen I was in a car accident with my mom. She didn't make it. I'm sixteen now, and I'm finally getting out of the hospital. You see, the damage to my body was so extensive that I had to have many different surgeries to help me regain mobility.

I don't remember what happened, but evidently it was bad enough that my hips, knees and shoulders were shattered; you can call me bionic woman.

Back to that pity party: I'm getting out of the hospital today, but I have to wait to meet my new foster parents. I sighed and swung my legs out of bed, grabbing my crutches to support me in the process. I got up carefully; it wouldn't be the first time a crutch slipped and I lost my balance. Lo and behold, I still managed to find the slippery spot and would have fallen should a small pale hand not steadied me at the last possible second.

"Are you okay Bella?" A tinkling voice asked. A short girl with spiky raven colored hair helped me get my change of clothes.

I smiled at her helpfulness. "Yes, thank you so much for that. What's your name?" I asked.

"Alice, Alice Cullen. My mom and dad are going to be your foster parents." Now I was really excited.

"Aren't you a year ahead of me in school? Well…I suppose it's two now." She nodded, excitedly.

"Oh Bells, don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll catch up in no time. What else do you need? I'll help you pack." She said, grabbing my bag from the closet. I pointed out everything I needed to bring back with me and I'll admit it wasn't much. She packed it up rather fast and had it on her shoulder, looking at me expectantly.

I nearly laughed at her eager expression. "Yes Alice, I'm ready." I said, slowly crutching over to her. We walked down the halls together, until I got to the ice room. The condensation from the machines leaks under the door and makes the hallway slippery. I was really careful, Alice stayed close, but of course I slipped. Before Alice could react, I fell into a very different pair of pale white arms.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: I hope everyone liked the redone chapter two !

note: Bella is fifteen. Her age in chapter one was a mistake.

Chapter 3

*bella*

I looked up into the familiar ocher eyes of Alice's younger brother, Emmett. He smiled at me goofily, like he _knew_ I was going to wipe out at that door. His husky voice startled me, and I jumped a little in his arms.

"Is this the norm for you?" He teased, with a glint in his eye. I laughed.

"As long as I'm using these godforsaken things yes. I hate them." He smiled at my exasperated frown.

"Don't worry Bella, I got you." his expression was solemn, like he wasn't _just _speaking about helping me up, but of something else entirely. Before I was able to further dissect his expression, he placed me gently on my feet and helped me down the overly white walls of Forks Medical Center.

We didn't say a word to each other, other than my occasional "thank you" when he held open a door for me or steadied me if I almost fell. Finally the silence got to me, and I spoke, "So Emmett, how do you like Forks?" I asked him; focusing on the floor in front of me to be sure I didn't slide again.

He chuckled. "Bella, were going to be living in the same house as a family. That's all you got to ask me?" He asked, his exasperated tone diluted in the – his – hysteria.

I just laughed with him. "So you caught me Emmett. I have no idea what to ask you. So please, enlighten me."

He dipped his head to me, and I could see a smile gracing his striking features. "Well, I'm sixteen years old, I love to play sports but not for the school, I'm a big fan of baseball, my favorite color is royal blue, my birthday is –"

I cut him off. "What are you, a walking personal ad? I was referring to about your family!" I said, exasperated with him now.

He sighed, "My isn't Bella a little testy one. I was only making a joke." He grinned. "Well since you asked, I'll tell you about my family but not until we get into the car. It's a long drive to home." I dipped my head in agreement and followed him outside.

He gestured to his car and I think I might have swooned on the spot. "You have…but…that…car…" If he was amused before, he was really rolling around in laugher now.

"Yes Bella, this is my car. What, do you like Jeeps or something?" He teased, walking around to open the door for me. Ah, I'm glad to see chivalry isn't dead after all.

"If you must know Emmett, I love Jeeps and I've always wanted one. Now, when I'm healthy you're going to teach me to drive it right?" He guffawed.

"If your nice maybe. Do you need any help getting in?" I blushed, but nodded. In the next instant he swept me gracefully off the floor and placed me into the passenger seat, tossing my crutches in the back and shutting the door for me with a dull thud.

He got into the driver's seat and looked over to me. "Bella, you may want to buckle up. After all, isn't safety first?" With that he turned the key and we were speeding away.

"So you want to hear about my family, huh?" I nodded eagerly and he continued.

"Carlisle and Esme adopted all of us. I was first, Rosalie next, Edward, Alice and finally Jasper. Before you ask, the rumors are true: Edward and Rosalie are together, as well as Jasper and Alice. No we are in no way related."

"Well Emmett, I didn't hear of any rumors as I was going to start school in a month, but thanks for clarifying. Speaking of school, I can't go like this! I'd fall." I said, getting nervous.

He grinned. "Esme volunteered to tutor you and I until you were okay to go to classes."

I smiled. That was perfect.

"She has a degree in teaching, so she'll be perfect indeed." Woops. I guess I said that out loud.

He slowed down and turned off into an almost invisible road between two large trees. If I were driving I would have not guessed the driveway started there. After a while on a dirt road we pulled into the actual driveway.

The sight amazed me. The house had a brick front with high, sweeping arches, and what wasn't brick were marble, as well as a marble circle driveway and a garage built off to one side – also marble.

Two figures stood out on the front porch: one tallish with blonde hair and one shorter with caramel colored curly hair. I assumed it was Carlisle and Esme.

Emmett parked near the garage and came around to help me out of the car. He steadied me as we walked up the front steps and I found myself face to face with Carlisle and Esme.

Esme wrapped her arms around my shoulders and hugged me close. "Bella dear, welcome to our home." I mentally agreed with her – I would really love it here.


End file.
